guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Favorable Winds
Favourable Winds is the smae as this but with UK spelling, I think they should be merged! Skuld 03:18, 21 Aug 2005 (EST) :Done. --Talrath Stormcrush 06:54, 21 Aug 2005 (EST) :: Would someone mind at least fixing this so typing it in the correct (British) way actually leads to the right article rather than simply failing to give any result? ~ SotiCoto 22:20, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Done. Lord of all tyria 22:24, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Just changing the picture to comply with the naming convention --GraceAlone 21:13, 15 February 2006 (CST) Bone Fiend confirmation? Can anyone confirm it? -PanSola 14:33, 18 April 2006 (CDT) : If no one else does before me, I'll test it tonight. LordKestrel 15:15, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::Might want to test whether the damage fiends do are fixed (per level) or have a range in the first place. -169.237.5.204 15:16, 18 April 2006 (CDT) : Just tested this. The average was the same, and the key thing, the minimum, stayed the same as well. Level 18 Bone Fiends were getting a low damage of 17 without it, and 17 with it. I tried both with minions already up before the spirit, and the spirit up before the minions. I couldn't tell if it made them go faster, but it wasn't adding any damage. LordKestrel 03:32, 20 April 2006 (CDT) Id like to add that Conflagration which effects arrows, affects the bone fiend attacks, i took a screenshot.. http://i18.tinypic.com/2d8rjpv.jpg - Chrisworld 20:52, 27 February 2007 (CST) Factions Where does one get this skill in the Factions campagne? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 195.33.116.129 (talk • ) 06:31, 22 May 2006 (CDT). --Kaineng Center —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.188.48.128 (talk • ) 10:56, 8 June 2006 (CDT). need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 08:58, 11 December 2006 (CST) Trivia Favorable Winds is just winds that are FAVORABLE, the name self explains it, its no reference to some band or whatever, Removed Trivia ~ Kurd 12:39, 26 January 2007 (CST) Critical Hits What's the source on the critical hit note? Is there any evidence that this really does increase the crit rate? — HarshLanguage 09:59, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Im surprised that note didnt get challenged earlier, 21:19, 25 September 2006 66.167.178.231 nearly 4 months old. -- Xeon 10:04, 28 January 2007 (CST) arrows Im hoping they make the projectiles classify as arrows. this would be great. - Chrisworld 23:00, 11 February 2007 (CST) Why non-Spirit? Why it's written non-Spirit if Spirits don't fire arrows? --Glenn 16:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm guessing it's to follow the template of the other rituals, since other rituals that don't affect spirits (but that could, i.e. if the spirit deals physical damage (winnowing)) also have that notation. 70.52.11.181 00:53, 16 October 2007 (UTC) What effect if combined with Read the Wind (prep)? Neither this skill nor Read the Wind indicate if these two skills' effects stack or not? Could someone test this? --Queen of Spades 15:27, 8 November 2007 (UTC) : I just tested this and yes as expected the Damage does stack with each other , for the numbers during the test, you can visit my talk page. Durga Dido 22:31, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, effects from Preparations and Nature Rituals stack, just like most other skill effects stack. There are limits to some effects, of course, but I don't think there's any limit for bonus damage. —Dr Ishmael 22:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::Also, arrows don't fly 4 times as fast, sorry. (T/ ) 10:36, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Is that true?I never really cared about the extra speed to much but never know for sure,that's lame :|.I was wondering this too when testing and it was kinda of hard to see a change and kind of hard to think of a way to test it,how was this tested or is it just visually obvious?I mean for me i couldn't notice a difference i guess the arrows not traveling 4 times as fast would explain that Durga Dido 08:13, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Test with a Flatbow, there is a huge difference. (T/ ) 08:15, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: No i meant the test if the arrows go 4 times as fast not 2, the 2 times as fast i know and is easily noticable. Durga Dido 08:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah. Well, that is based on my own timing, which I admit isn't scientific in any way. I just get the feeling that when I use both Read the Wind and Favorable Winds, my arrows don't fly any faster than using just one. I know that it would be a difference of just a few milliseconds, but meh. I suppose I could test it sometime with real maths. (T/ ) 08:29, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah that's what i thought, when you use both you don't really notice a difference , i also assume the same as you that the speed doesn't increase,it be kinda nice to see math, but the thing is there wouldn't be any math to talk about lol , i wont ask for math and i don't think anyone else would before believing you either.Durga Dido 09:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Well I changed both Fav Winds and Read the Wind articles to reflect what Entropy said, so if it does fly four times as fast someone needs to change it xD Supervillain-ToX 09:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'll have to disagree here. Both the +damage and the fly time do stack. You can easily notice by using a flatbow. --Alf's Hitman 10:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Really? I'll need to go test some more. I suppose if I made the conditions really exaggerated, like a huge height difference, that would help. These are just observations from max range on flat ground. (T/ ) 10:45, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Test from very far away and you'll notice a difference. So yes, height difference. --Alf's Hitman 10:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Isle has a huge mountain at the Bow practice area. It's fun to shoot Arcing Shot and Power Attack at once all the way down; Power Attack lands first if using RtW :P Lost my train of thought there. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: Wait a second are you saying that if you shoot arcing shot and then quickly switch to melee weapon and hit power attack that you will run down there and hit with power attack first? because if that's true that would be funny as hell. Durga Dido 03:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::lol Viper got noobered --Gimmethegepgun 03:43, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : It does NOT make it 4 times as fast. Read the notes on RtW. It bends the shape of the arc, it does not change the actual speed of the arrow. Arc Vs Flight Speed I'm calling BS on this "Changes the shape of the arc". Unless you can find coding in the game that says that's what it does, it needs to be changed. I'll give a few days for a reply, but I've been using RtW and Favorable winds in Kourna pve(New char), and there is a large difference in long-range shots between one of the two and both. The arrows look like they're going faster to me(and no, I'm not just estimating the flight time, I'm looking at the actual projectile), like what happens with Called Shot.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm editing the note to reflect this because it very definitely does change the arrow speed, which is contrary to how Read the Wind works. Any skeptics can take a flatbow to Isle of the Nameless and see for themselves the difference between RtW (which changes the arc shape to flat, regardless of bow type) and Favorable Winds (which changes arrow speed, respecting bow type). Silentvex 21:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC)